dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Tiers (DB:AND)
This is a tiering list of the main characters in various arcs in my fanfic series Dragon Ball: A New Deviation. Since it starts at the end of the Cell Games Saga, long after the Freeza Saga ended, it would be difficult to make a list of power levels. |-|Cell Games Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= NOTE: Most of the power ratings are for characters that were only involved in events before An Alliance of Former Rivals began, with the exception of Yamcha, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, SS2 Vegeta, SS2 Gohan, and Cell. The other characters are used as placeholders to show where they all stand in comparison to each other. 'Tier SSS' *'Super Perfect Kaio-ken Cell' - Superior to both Gohan and Vegeta individually. *'Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta (enraged)' - Vegeta when his rage rose to even greater heights against Super Perfect Kaio-ken Cell inital and in the beam struggle against Cell. *'Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (enraged)' - Gohan when during the beam struggle than Vegeta and Gohan engaged Cell in, his friends were injured by Cell. *'Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta' - Once Vegeta began overpowering Super Perfect Cell, Gohan noted that Vegeta's power had surpassed his own. *'Super Perfect Cell' and Super Saiyan 2 Gohan - At full power, SS2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell are equal. 'Tier SS' *'Perfect Cell' - At full power, stronger than any of the Z-Fighters at the time except for Super Saiyan 2 Gohan (as well as Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta). *'Full Power Super Saiyan Gohan' - Believed Goku and Cell were suppressed during their fight. Initially gave Perfect Cell a better fight than SS Goku did. *'Full Power Super Saiyan Goku' *'Super Saiyan Grade 3 Vegeta' - Vegeta figured out this form, but he decided not to use it due to it's drawbacks. Grade 3 is also inferior to Grade 4 Power Super Saiyan in that it is physically weaker and it drains far more stamina. 'Tier S' *'Super Saiyan Grade 2 Vegeta' *'Super Saiyan Grade 2 Future Trunks' *'Cell Jrs' *'Piccolo' - Stronger than Semi-Perfect Cell, though a bit weaker than the Cell Jrs. *'Semi-Perfect Cell' 'Tier AAA' *'Super Saiyan Grade 1 Vegeta' *'Super Saiyan Grade 1 Future Trunks' 'Tier AA' *'Base Vegeta' *'Base Gohan' *'Base Goku' *'Base Future Trunks' 'Tier A' *'Tenshinhan' *'Krillin' 'Tier B' *'Yamcha' |-|Intergalactic Tournament Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|High School Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|25th Tournament Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|Babidi Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|Majin Buu Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|Super Buu Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|Kid Buu Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|Janemba Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|Wrath of the Dragon Arc (An Alliance of Former Rivals)= |-|Tarble Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Beerus the Destroyer Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Revival of Freeza Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Universe 6 Tournament Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Future Trunks Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Time of Peace Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Return of Cell Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Universe Survival Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Broly Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= |-|Moro Arc (A Half Saiyan Prodigy)= Category:Paleomario66 Category:Lists Category:Power Levels